1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation control apparatus, an operation control method, and a computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an UI (User Interface) using a touch panel has been widely used as a means for anyone to be able to easily perform input/output operation of information. According to such UI using a touch panel, for example, as shown in FIG. 10A, when an act of bringing a pen 15 to touch the coordinates where a button 20 exists on a screen 10 is performed, input information of the button 20 being pressed down can be input. Alternatively, as shown in FIG. 10B, a figure can be drawn by using the UI in the screen 10 in the manner that the trajectory of a brushstroke is indicated along the movement of the pen 15, with a position where the pen 15 comes into contact with a display surface as a starting point of the brushstroke and with a position where the pen 15 is released from the display surface as an end point.
With such UI, a user can intuitively perform an operation for screen scroll, which was performed by moving a scroll bar on a UI in a personal computer in the past, by a gesture of directly dragging the screen. However, there was an issue that a selection operation of selecting text or an image and a scroll operation of scrolling the screen were associated with the same gesture, and the operations conflicted.
There can be considered a solution to such problem, that a new gesture for performing the selection operation is taught and set, which, however, becomes a cause of lowering operability. Accordingly, for example, in JP-A-2006-4101, a method of switching, per application, interaction by a drag operation is proposed.